


Marca en la piel

by Akora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akora/pseuds/Akora
Summary: -Mami, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó precavido Lance.-Esto, mi amor, es una Soulmark.-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó el bebé, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-Es el nombre de tu alma gemela.-Sonrió ella.-La persona que más te querrá del mundo entero.-¡Pero aquí no pone nada, solo son palitos!





	Marca en la piel

-¡Mami!- Corrió Lance, tropezando por el camino con Tornado, su tiburón de peluche. El bebé se levantó, aguantando las lágrimas por haber caído de cara y se frotó la nariz para que no doliese tanto. Los niños grandes no lloran, le repetía su hermano, y él era un buen niño que sabía que Navidad se acercaba. Lance se había esforzado en reunir una suma de once estrellitas en la nevera por comportarse bien. Y quería la doceava, así que acarició a Tornado y le dijo que no era su culpa, pero que esperaba una disculpa por su parte.

Hasta que se acordó de porque estaba corriendo.

-¡Mami!-Volvió a chillar, corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Que quieres, Lancito?-Escuchó la voz de Rosa venir de la cocina. No, el quería ver a Mami. Rosa siempre se burlaba de él. O le apretaba los cachetes. Odiaba cuando Rosa le apretaba los cachetes.

-¿Dónde está Mami?- Dijo al asomarse por la puerta. Su tía estaba pelando patatas, mirando de reojo la telenovela.

-Ha ido a comprar huevos mi amor-Le sonrió Rosa, mostrando aún más arrugas que antes de hacerlo.-¿Querías algo de Mami?

Lance consideró el decírselo. Pero ya la habia escuchado chillar a la televisión cuando a esa señora le salió algo parecido a lo que le había pasado el. Cuando Rosa veía su telenovela daba más miedo que la cara que se dibujaba en la sombra de la silla de su cuarto por la noche.

-¿Cuando volverá?

-Pues ya debería volver en cualquier momento. ?Te quedas con la tía hasta que vuelva tu mami?-Le invitó Rosa, con ese tono que solo usaba con él y con Apollo, su gato gordo.  
Lance frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás, mientras que su tía hizo un "Awww". Pero perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó con algo.

-Tia, dile a Ma que me voy ya... ¡Ten cuidado, Lance!- Se quejó Verónica, intentando esquivarlo. Su hermana solo sabia hacer dos cosas: hablar por teléfono y quejarse.

Pero Verónica nunca le tiraba de los cachetes, así que decidió enseñarle esa marca. Verónica, al principio algo irritada e impaciente para que lance se levantara, fue cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una de sorpresa. Luego frunció el ceño y levantó a Lance con un brazo y lo entró en la cocina.

¡-No puede ser!- Gimió la niña, mientras levantaba el brazo con la marca para que lo viese su tía.- ¿Como puede ser que Lance tenga una soulmark antes que yo?

Al oír eso, su tía giró su cabeza hacia él, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un búho.

-¡Noooo!- Chilló, negándose a ir con su tía y pataleando para que Verónica lo soltase. Cosa que hizo que ésta lo agarrase con más fuerza.-¡Mami! ¡¡¡Quiero a Mami!!!

-¿Que es todo este alboroto Lancito?-Le regaño su madre, entrando por la puerta con un par de bolsas de plástico colgando de su antebrazo. Lance le gustaba cuando su mama traía bolsas, porque siempre le traía algo rico para comer.- ¡Se te escuchaba desde la calle!

-¡Mira, ma!- Se quejó Verónica, mostrando su brazo a su madre- ¿Porque un bebé de 3 años tiene su marca antes que una adolescente de 14 años?

Su madre lo miró con los ojos igual de abiertos que su tía.

-Te dije que tu nene iba a ser un rompecorazones, María.-Se rió Rosa.

Su madre se apresuró a dejar las bolsas en la mesa y agarró a Lance en brazos, examinando con una mano el brazo del niño. Esta vez Lance no pataleo, porque le gustaba cuando su mamá lo abrazaba.

¿-Ay dios mio, que idioma es este?-Exclamo nerviosa Maria.

-¿La soulmate de Lance será una gringa?

-¿A ti te parece eso inglés, niña estupida?- Se burló Rosa de Verónica.-debe ser chino o de por ahi.

-Mami, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó precavido Lance. ¿Por que Rosa le chilló al televisor pero con el sonreia?

-Esto, mi amor, es una Soulmark.-Le dijo, aun con tono nervioso su mamá.

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó el bebé, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Es el nombre de tu alma gemela.-Sonrió ella.-La persona que más te querrá del mundo entero.-Y procedió a levantarse el cuello de su camisa para mostrarle a Lance el nombre de su papá.  
Lance inspiró sonoramente. ¿Porque no le contarían eso? Pero Lance miró de nuevo su marca y arrugó la nariz.

-¡Pero aquí no pone nada, solo son palitos!-Dijo algo alarmado. ¿Y si su alma gemela no existía y alguien le puso palitos al azar para hacerle creer que eran palabras, como él, cuando fingía que escribía en un cuaderno viejo de su mamá?  
-Está en otro idioma, mi amor- Rio su mamá.-Es muy seguro de que tu soulmate no sea de aquí.  
-¿De otra ciudad?  
-De otro país.  
Y María volvió a reir cuando lance inspiró tan fuerte que casi se cae para atras.

\-----------

 

Lance observó incrédulo la gran estantería repleta de libros que atravesaba toda la sección. ¿Cuantos idiomas habría en el mundo?  
Como no alcanzaba las estanterías altas, se conformó en mirar las de abajo primero.

-Seeeerbio, Rruumaano, Rrruusso...-Empezó a leer en voz alta. Su papá le aconsejó que practicase a leer en silencio, pero de esa forma le era más rápido leer, y estaba en una tarea MUY importante.

Lance agarraba cada tomo, observaba la letras de la portada, y si no eran similares a las de su marca volvía a dejarlos en su sitio. De momento no había agarrado ningún libro.  
Cuando Lance acabó con la estantería y no encontró ninguno con los palitos de su marca, resoplo y continuó con la de arriba. Iba ya por la mitad de la fila de libros cuando notó un dedo picandole en el hombro.

-Perdon, ¿me dejas un momento?-Le pidió un niño. Lance le reconoció de su escuela: Era un tal Hunk, de la clase de Las Tortugas. A veces jugaba con otros niños, pero muchas veces lo veía leyendo en un banco del patio.  
Lance se apartó para dejar espacio al niño, el cual le contestó un "Muchas gracias", y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar un libro en la segunda estantería de arriba. Lance sintió una pequeña envidia nacer, porque él ni de puntillas podría llegar.  
Lance observó el tomo que Hunk eligió, con palitos sorprendentemente similares a los suyos.  
-¡Hey!-Exclamó Lance en un impulso, haciendo brincar al grandullón por un momento.- ¿Podrías dejarmelo un momento?

-Uhh...-Dudo Hunk. Se pegó el libro en el pecho un momento, y luego lentamente lo cedió a Lance.-¿Cuanto rato lo vas a querer? Mi mamá vendrá a buscarme en una hora...

-¡Solo un momento!-Dijo, fijando toda su atención en la portada. Okay, los símbolos eran MUY parecidos a los palitos de su brazo, pero estos tenían círculos en ciertas partes...-¿Que idioma es este?-Preguntó, antes de que Hunk le señalara el título con un dedo.-Cooreaaano.

-Si, uh. ¿Realmente lo necesitas? Porque yo si y me gustaría poder...

-¿Sabes si estos símbolos son del coreano?-Dijo, poniendole su antebrazo en la cara al otro niños, prácticamente obligandolo a arquear la espalda hacia atrás.

Hunk le agarró el brazo, con el ceño fruncido y lo separo de el, inclinandolo un poco para poder leer. Y Lance pudo ver la chispa de sorpresa al observar lo que Lance queria que viese.

-¿Tu también?- Sonrió ampliamente- ¡Mira!

Y al ver como hunk se subía una manga de su camiseta hasta enseñar una marca en rojo carmesí en un hombro, Lance comprendió dos cosas: Hunk tenía, al igual que él, un soulmate extranjero. Y que ese no era el idioma de su propio soulmate, porque esos símbolos eran mucho más parecidos al coreano que los suyos.

-Oh. WOW.- Exclamó, casi en shock sorprendido por la coincidencia.- ¡Tu soulmate es coreana!

Hunk asintió, mostrando una tímida, a la par que feliz sonrisa. Se bajó rápidamente su manga.

-Quiero aprender su idioma para poder comunicarme con ella. No creo que la tuya sea coreana. Me he leído casi la mitad del libro y no hay caracteres similares.

-Oh, uh... ¿"Caracteres"?-Preguntó Lance, mirando los símbolos de su propio antebrazo.

Hunk asintió

-Es como se llaman los sistemas de escritura que no usan nuestro alfabeto.

Lance hizo un gemido de entendimiento, mientras extendía el libro de vuelta a Hunk

-Creo que tus caracteres son japoneses.-Le dijo Hunk, tomando el libro entre sus manos.

Lance le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Japonés?-Giro la vista hacia la estantería, buscando ávidamente el tomo en el que estuviese impreso tal palabra.

-Aquí- Le ayudó el grandullón, alzándose de nuevo de puntillas para llegar al libro en cuestión. Después de algo de esfuerzo, consiguió sacarlo y se lo cedió a Lance.

Lance sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los simbo- caracteres eran idénticos a los de su brazo!

-¡Hunk!-Exclamó, emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo-¡Es este!¡ Es japonés! ¡Mi soulmate es japonesa!

-Me alegro-Dijo sinceramente el otro niño.-Esto... quieres sentarte conmigo para leer?

Lance asintió, feliz.

 

 

-¡Oh, encontre el primero!-Informó a Hunk, el cual estaba ocupado entre leer su diccionario y apuntar las palabras que creía importantes en una libreta y ayudar a Lance a entender  
el diccionario.

Hunk levantó la vista de su cuaderno y sonrió.

-Oh? Dejame ver!-Lance le señaló el carácter identico al primero que estaba marcado en su piel, en un negro tan oscuro que hasta en su piel de caramelo podía leerse sin problemas- "Shi".-Hunk comparó, con los ojos algo entrecerrados ambos símbolos,y determinó que sí, eran el mismo.

Lance sonrió, orgulloso. Tal vez podría llamar "Shi" como apodo a su futura novia.

Pasaron un par de momentos hasta que encontró el siguiente.

-"Ro"-Leyó, emocionado.-"Shiro".-Acabo de encontrar los dos símbolos restantes, y leyó la palabra completa, victorioso:-"Shirogane".-Observó a Hunk, que estaba ocupado murmurando en voz baja algunas palabras de su cuaderno. Parecía tener dificultad con algunas, por su ceño fruncido. Le agarró el brazo y lo sacudió con cuidado.- ¡Hunk! ¡Se llama Shirogane!

Hunk por un momento lució confundido, hasta reconocer a Lance y mirar los símbolos que había marcado en una página arrancada de su cuaderno y el bolígrafo que le prestó.

-Umm, realmente estoy seguro de que es su apellido.

-Uh? No, lo primero que he descubierto son los primeros caracteres, así que es su nombre.

-En algunos idiomas, sobretodo los asiaticos, presentan primero su apellido y luego su nombre. Sería muy raro que mi soulmate se llamase "Kogane" y se apellidase "Keith"!

-Bueno, quizas el japonés no es asi!

-Porque en vez de discutir no traduces el segundo grupo de caracteres?

Lance frunció un poco el ceño pero le hizo caso, descubriendo que su soulmate se llamaba realmente "Takashi". Lance sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Shirogane Takashi. Wow.  
Quizás era algo raro pronunciarlo, y no entendía porque su apellido iba primero antes que su propio nombre, como si le quitase importancia, pero ya se había enamorado de ese nombre. Si investigase mas, tal vez descubriría el porqué de aquello. Y entendería un poco en qué ambiente se crió Takashi. Oh, ellos daban prioridad a los apellidos, ¿no? ¡Quizás debería llamarlo Shirogane. O Shiro, para abreviar! Si, asi Lance podía encariñarse con su soulmate aún por conocer. Shiro. Su Shiro. ¿Sería bonita? ¿Sería de aquellas niñas que no paran de sonreír? ¿De aquellas que no les importa que a veces llores porque sí, aunque Lance tuviese ya 7 años y medio?

 

 

-Oh, Lancito, ¿llegaste?

-¡Shirogane Takashi!

Aquello fue lo primero que Lance chilló al entrar en su casa esa tarde antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe y lanzar su mochila a un lado del pasillo. Sujetaba la hoja del cuaderno de Hunk de modo que a este paso ya estaba arrugada sin salvación.

-¡Te dije que esas series de monitos animados tan raras no eran buenas para el, Maria!: Escuchó a su tía Rosa desde la cocina.-Ahora ya dice palabras que no existen, como si fuera conjuro satánico.

Vio como su mamá salia de la cocina, secandose las manos con la falda de su delantal.

-¿Cómo fue tu paseo, mi amor?-Le preguntó mientras le señalaba en silencio que recogiese su mochila del suelo.

-He ido a la biblioteca.-Dijo Lance, obedeciendo a su madre.

-¡Oh! ¿Has encontrado un libro que te guste?

-No, el siguiente libro del León Azul estaba ocupado.-Dijo, algo enfurruñado.-Pero luego pensé en hacer un trabajo de investigación, como los que hace Gabriel.

-Oh, ya veo...-Dijo Maria, mostrando una repentina expresión seria aunque sin poder contener una sonrisa.-Y en qué campo ha decidido trabajar usted, profesor McClain?

Lance sonrió. Amaba cuando su mamá le seguía en sus juegos.

-En un lenguaje aún por descubrir, señorita. Con palabras tan raras que si usted las leyese, le costaría entender su significado.-Se acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice y pulgar, como lo hacía su abuelito cuando pensaba, porque a Lance ese gesto le parecía de personas inteligentes y maduras.- ¡Pero el extraterrestre tuvo un desliz y sin querer lo grabó en mi piel!

Su mamá inspiró exageradamente y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Y que ha descubierto, profesor?

-He descubierto...-Dejo unos segundos en el silencio, para dejar una pausa dramática-¡...El nombre de mi persona predestinada!

La cara de María cambio de una profunda preocupación actuada a una real cara de sorpresa.

-¿Que? ¡Lance...!

-¡Me costó más de lo que imaginé, puesto que ese idioma no tenia ningun dibujo al lado de cada palabra para ayudarme a entenderlo!

-¡Lance, mijo...!

-¡Pero tras décadas de investigación, obtuve acceso al libro de la verdad...!

-¡LANCE!.-María puso una mano en cada hombro de su hijo y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de este. Por un momento Lance pensó que su mamá estaba enojada, pero la sonrisa que le mostró lo desmintió -Has ido a descubrir el nombre de tu soulmate por fin?

Lance asintió con la cabeza, y sonriendo le cedió el trozo de papel arrugado que sostenía. Su mamá leyó los caracteres grabados con el significado de estos escrito debajo.

-"Shirogane Takashi"-Murmuró para ella misma. Luego, con el ceño fruncido, levantó la vista hasta mirar a Lance- ¿Bebé, estás seguro de que no te equivocaste de diccionario, o leíste mal un símbolo?

-¡Me ha ayudado un compañero de la escuela, que al parecer su soulmate también es extranjero!- Dijo, emocionado.- Me ayudó a encontrar el idioma. Su llama Hunk. Es enorme y…

-Lance.-Le calló su madre.- ¿Este nombre no te suena algo... masculino?

Lance la miró, confuso.

-¿Hunk? Si es un niño.

-No no, mi amor. Takashi.

Lance miró a su madre, entrecerrando los ojos. Ese tono lo solía usar con su padre, cuando quería hacerle entender algo que el muy cabezota no quería entender. Era la primera vez que lo usaba con él.

Pero Lance no era idiota.

-¿Quieres decir que mi soulmate puede ser un hombre?

-Bueno, esperemos que ahora mismo sea un niño mejor…

-¡Pero a mi no me gustan los chicos!-Dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Lance se tragaría sus palabras años más tarde, cuando en el instituto descubriese los vestidores de la clase de gimnasia.

 

\-----------

 

Una de las cosas buenas que a los 16 años Lance dominase perfectamente el japonés es que podía dedicarse al noble arte de ser un bicho raro que lee monitos chinos sin tener que esperar traducciones pirata de sus mangas favoritos. Su función era totalmente esencial en su grupo de amigos, pudiendo spoilear episodios enteros horas antes de que los subtítulos salieran.  
Amigos en plural, porque aparte de hunk, Pidge había sido una desagradablemente buena sorpresa nada más empezar el instituto. A Hunk ya lo habían recomendado para cursos superiores de matemáticas y tecnología, y en estos fue donde coincidió con el pequeño gremlin.

Cuando acabaron la secundaria, Lance ya tenía el nivel A2 en japonés. Un par de años más y podría hablar perfectamente con su soulmate.  
Hunk ya dominaba el coreano a tal grado que entendía perfectamente las conversaciones entre las cocineras del instituto, y sabia cuando un plato estaba pasado o recalentado, y no solo por su maravilloso gusto gourmet.

Pero Lance realmente no empezó a sentirse ansioso hasta que hubo un encuentro de soulmates en su instituto. El primero que presenció, fuera de las dramáticas novelas que veía su tía Rosa. Y aquello sí fue un verdadero drama, porque los soulmates fueron un profesor y un alumno. Lance estaba en la mismísima aula, cuando el profesor se dispuso a pasar lista, y vio el momento en el que el profesor se disculpó delante de la clase entera y llamó al alumno en cuestión para hablar en privado. Lo último que supo de aquellos dos es que al profesor lo trasladaron hasta que el alumno cumpliese la mayoría de edad legal (apenas tenía 14 años), pero al alumno lo trasladaron igual, por posibles altercados.

Y Lance empezó a alterarse. No solo estaba la evidente barrera del idioma. Sabia que habia muchas maneras de complicarse algo tan sencillo. ¿Cuántos años tendría su soulmate? ¿Y si hubiese muerto? ¿Y si fuera racista? Sabía que en Japón había mucho odio hacia los extranjeros. ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Y si había perdido el apéndice donde señalaba su marca y su nombre completo, y no se acordaba de su nombre? ¿Y si...?

¿Y si no era correspondido?

Lance había leído que aproximadamente una de cada diez mil personas tenía el nombre de una persona la cual esta tenía el nombre de otra. O había muerto prematuramente.

Lance, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, empezó a taparse el nombre de su antebrazo. No importaba cuantas veces lo razonase Hunk o le llamase pendejo Pidge por eso, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todas esas ideas. El hecho de que no pudiese alcanzar a la persona que más lo amaría, lo aterrorizaba.

Y, poco a poco su posición respecto a su soulmate cambió. Dejó de asistir a los cursos de japonés. Empezó a coquetear con chicas. Porque, después de todo, ¿Quién era su soulmate para decirle que debía mantenerse casto para él? ¿Acaso tenía alguna prueba de que su soulmate se hubiese esforzado tanto por el? ¿Se había sacado algún grado en español por él? No lo creía.

Y Lance empezó a dejar de creer en el amor.

Hasta el primer dia de preparatoria.

Ya acostumbrado a no tener a ninguno de sus amigos en las clases de matemáticas básicas, Lance se preparó para una hora y media de discursos de bienvenida, horarios y deberes.

Y, tal como empezó su ansiedad, terminó con un pase de lista.

Lance estaba garabateando un rincón de su cuaderno, cuando escuchó perfectamente "Keith Kogane" salir de la boca del profesor. Pasaron diez segundos hasta que conectó.

OH DIOS MIO. HUNK.

 

Lance observó al chico. Lance observó sus greñas. Lance se debatió si debía ocultarle el haber encontrado su soulmate. Si Hunk fuera a acabar con alguien con GREÑAS, sería el totalmente responsable.

Aunque, en ese momento que se fijaba bien, pensó que Keith era todo un personaje: Pelo negro, ropa negra, y sentado en el fondo de la clase, en el pupitre al lado de la ventana; Era como ver al protagonista de un anime en vida. Lance le dio grima nada más pensarlo. ¡Hunk y él eran como el chocolate y la sal! Si resultaba no ser una soulmark correspondida quizás sería hasta mejor. Aunque, por otra parte, su bro, su bff, su compadre de otra madre, estaría condenado a pasar el resto de su existencia en soledad y... uh... Hunk no estaba hecho para eso. El tal Keith sí. Hunk no.

 

-Mira, Lance...-Empezó Pidge después de inspirar profundamente.- Tu no eres quién para decidir quien mierda pueden estar juntos. Tienes que decírselo, como su amigo, bro o lo que quiera que te llames hoy.

-¡Lo se! Solo que...-Lance se rascó el cuello, pensando. De pronto se iluminó su rostro y miró a Pidge con una sonrisa- Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Ni de coña.

-¡Pidge, hay que hacerlo!-Colocó sus dos manos encima de la mesa de la cafetería, inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su amiga- Siempre soñé con darle a Hunk el encuentro con su soulmate ideal. Ya sabes, puesta de Sol, ambos mirándose mutuamente con brillo en los ojos...

-Déjame adivinar: Otra vez anduviste con tu tía mirando novelas...

-Por dios Pidge, ¡Démosle romanticismo al asunto!-Dio un golpe a la mesa con emoción

-¡Piensalo! Como sabes que Hunk no tendrá una clase con él y descubrirá su nombre de forma totalmente normal...

-Sobre mi cadaver.- Entrecerró los ojos- Esta tarde. Hay que actuar esta tarde. Dudo que el pendejo vaya a clases avanzadas, así que tenemos un par de horas para...

-¡Dios mio, Lance!- Gimió exasperada, y decidió abrir su portátil para fingir que no estaba teniendo una conversación de patio de colegio.

-Okay. Okay. Ya veo cuánta importancia le das al amor.

-¿Es en serio...?- Murmuró Pidge, frotándose los ojos, rendida. Luego se enderezó y señaló con un dedo a Lance.- Mira, haz la que te dé la gana, pero no me metas. Si fueras listo tampoco te meterias.

Pero Lance no era listo. Así que planeó durante las dos horas siguientes como juntar al rayo de sol y el cuchillo afilado.

Al final optó por uno de los trucos más básicos del libro.

-Hunk!-Llegó corriendo al lado de su amigo, el cual acababa de salir de su clase.

-Oh, ¿Viniste a buscarme? Estoy conmovido...- Bromeó el grandullón, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-Antes de irnos, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Uh... no será lo de cuidar a tus sobrinos, porque te juro que como sea por una cita como la última vez…

-No, este domingo ya se los pase a mi hermana mayor. Me he dejado el libro de texto en casa y un buen samaritano me prestó el suyo. Yo tengo que ir al baño y no se si cuando salga estara aun.

Hunk levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Desde cuando vas al baño del colegio? No que la última te dio tanto asco que…

-¡ES REALMENTE URGENTE!- Lance puso su mejor cara de enfermo, la que le había garantizado tres días en casa con su madre.-¡Tengo que IR, Hunk! ¡Siento moverse todo en mi interior!

Hunk se apartó ligeramente de él, haciendo una mueca.

-Okay, no quiero detalles. ¿A quién tengo que devolverlo?-Pregunto a la par que agarraba el cuaderno que Lance le ofrecía.

-Es un tipo que parece sacado de un videoclip de Linkin Park.- Hunk hizo media sonrisa ante eso y levantó una ceja, pidiendo detalles.- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Creo que estará por el aparcamiento.  
Lance no creía, estaba seguro de ello, puesto que Keith había llevado consigo un casco (negro) junto con su mochila(negra). Ahhh, ¡Bendito sea el primer dia de clase y el reparto tardío de taquillas...!

Y en cuanto se separaron Lance se dispuso a seguir a su amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No solo vería un florecer de almas gemelas, sino que vería el de su mejorcisimo amigo EN DIRECTO.

Y al llegar al aparcamiento Hunk se detuvo a buscar. Lance temió haber llegado tarde y que el greñas ya se hubiera ido. Hubiera sido todo un fastidio. Pero Hunk encontró a Keith en una moto roja, colocando su mochila en el compartimento trasero de esta y el grandullón sonrió, tal vez recordando la (más que adecuada) descripción que le había ofrecido Lance.  
Hunk se dirigió hacia él levantando un brazo. Debió de haber dicho algo, porque el pelinegro giró su cabeza hacia Hunk.

Hunk hablo. Keith frunció el ceño y hablo, negando con la cabeza. Hunk frunció el ceño. Hunk se despidió del chico y se alejó.

Lance miró estupefacto la escena. ¡Era un plan a prueba de tontos! ¿Que demo...?

-¡Oh, Lance!- Exclamó al verlo Hunk.-Ya has ido al baño?-Lance asintió, mirando con silenciosa frustración a su amigo.-Aún no he encontrado al dueño del cuaderno, así que…

-Hunk.-Lance le miró con una seriedad que solo usaba cuando atendía las clases de japonés, o cuando jugaba una mazmorra complicada en un videojuego.

-¿Lance?- El grandullón levantó una ceja, algo sorprendido por el cambio de humor.

-Vuelve. A hablar. Con el.

-Uhh…¿Que?

-¡Hunk!- Lance le agarró por los hombros.- ¡Habla con él otra vez! ¡Pídele... pídele su nombre!

-¿Po-porque?-Hunk cada vez estaba más conmocionado.

-Hunk, hazte un favor, te lo suplico, y ¡Pidele su nombre!- Exclamó, casi chillando el latino, señalando con un brazo al chico que ahora estaba sentándose en su moto, dispuesto a arrancarla.

Hunk, algo frustrado por la falta de respuestas por parte de su amigo, y con un rostro contrariado y preocupado, se dirigió al moreno a regañadientes.

Al ver a Hunk acercarse de nuevo, el chico bajo el casco que estaba a punto de ponerse sobre su cabeza.  
Hunk habló, algo encorvado y sin aflojar la contrariedad de su cara. Keith arqueo una ceja, y le respondió escuetamente. Hunk abrió los ojos como platos, y aunque por la lejanía, Lance no escuchaba nada, supo que Hunk estaba alzando el tono. Keith abrió los ojos con una mínima sorpresa y asintió. Y, en ese momento, Hunk miro a Lance. Lance como modo de respuesta le levantó los pulgares en un gesto de ánimo.

Y Hunk río. El tal Keith cada vez estaba más sorprendido, pero para su suerte no hizo gesto de querer irse. Dejo a Hunk explicarse, levantando este la manga de su camiseta, mostrando la marca en rojo que marcaba su hombro. Y, en ese entonces, Keith se sonrojo. Y se quitó su chaqueta, y, levantándose la camiseta para mostrar la marca en dorado que mostraba su hombro, miró fijamente a Hunk, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hunk estaba resplandeciente. Por la posición de su cuerpo, sabía que o estaba llorando o estaba riendo. Keith le puso una mano en el hombro. Y de pronto Hunk se giró hacia Lance, secándose una pequeña lágrima, y dijo:

-¡Hey, casamentero! Déjame presentarte a mi soulmate.

 

 

-Okay, Hunk, en una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cuán decepcionado estás de que tu soulmate no sea un exótico coreano con problemas para hablar nuestro idioma?- Pregunto Pidge antes de meterse una patata en la boca, con una mano sosteniendo su cara.

-Se hablar coreano.-Se defendió Keith. Aun seguía algo tenso y nervioso por el repentino encuentro, hacía apenas una hora atrás con su soulmate. Y aun así estaba tan cómodo al lado de Hunk como si llevase toda una vida a su lado, y ese pensamiento hizo suspirar el romántico corazón de Lance.

-Lance sabe hablarlo mejor que tu.- Contraargumento el gremlin, señalando con su pulgar al lado donde se sentaba Lance, con los ojos aún llorosos.-Oh, porfavor, ¡Ni que fuera tu soulmate!- Se quejó, algo cansada del dramatismo de su amigo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Es Hunk de quién estamos hablando-Lance se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo algo gastado- El día que encuentre tu soulmate...

-Como si eso fuera a pasar...

-Ahi si le preguntaré qué pierna se cortaría para borrar su marca.

Como respuesta, Pidge le lanzó una patata que le impactó en la frente.

Hunk miro la escena con una paciente sonrisa y un suspiro cansado. Por otra parte, Keith no parecía querer intervenir de ninguna forma, pero parecía estar entretenido mirando la escena a la par que sorbiendo su batido.

Hunk se aclaró la garganta antes de encarar a Keith.

-Hey, siento haberte traído a nuestra... técnicamente... ¿primera cita?- Keith asintió, tranquilizando a Hunk- Con público en medio. Además un público tan poco respetuoso con lo que es el espacio de otras personas.- Hunk fulminó a Pidge y a Lance con la mirada, y estos le devolvieron una mueca y un gesto de ofensa respectivamente.

-Técnicamente nosotros habíamos quedado ya para salir, si tu decides por tu cuenta traerte a tu novio, marido y futuro padre de tus hijos no es nuestra culpa.- Ante el discurso de Pidge, Hunk y Keith abrieron y cerraron la boca, completamente rojos.

-¡Niño desagradecido! ¡Yo te di una soulmate! ¿Y como me lo pagas tu? ¡Con ingratitud!- Exclamó Lance, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.- Yo no te crié así...

-Uhh... Lance mira demasiadas novelas para mi gusto.- Intentó relajar la tensión que se estaba formando entre él y Keith.

-Lance mira demasiadas novelas para el gusto de todos.-Añadió Pidge antes de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Lance le contestó lanzándole una patata.

-No te preocupes por mi- Dijo Keith a Hunk, alzando una comisura, casi formando una sonrisa.- De hecho lo agradezco. Sé como soy y si hubiéramos estado solos no creo que hubiese hablado mucho.

-Bueno, no es que estés hablando mucho ahora.- Añadió Pidge, y Hunk la fulminó de nuevo.

Y para aliviar la tensión que se formaba, Lance soltó una de sus bromas. Y todos gimieron por frustración. Y Lance río.

Keith poco a poco fue integrándose en la conversación hasta participar activamente en ella. No es como si Lance pudiera hacer que el niño solitario hablase tanto como ellos, pero meh. Keith no era tan malo para Hunk.

Keith pregunto que cuando se conocieron, y Hunk le respondió que fue justo cuando empezó a aprender coreano en la biblioteca, a lo que Keith se sonrojó.

-Y tú, ¿Tienes algún amigo fuera del instituto?- Pregunto Pidge. Lance pensó que tal vez no es que estuviera tan interesada en saberlo como en cambiar de tema para que Hunk no contase como ella se unió.

-Oh, si, tengo a mi mejor amigo.- Dijo Keith, algo tímido, como cada vez que la conversación giraba entorno a él.- Es algo mayor que nosotros.

-Mayor, ¿Como en último año?- Preguntó Lance.

-Mayor como universitario.

Lance soltó un interesado "o" involuntariamente. Hunk ya lo miraba con una mirada severa, la de "Ni se te ocurra". Lance encogió los hombros y le devolvió la mirada, diciendo con ella "Hey, una oportunidad es una oportunidad". Pero al parecer Keith opinaba lo mismo, y puso los ojos en blanco, no diciendo nada más.  
No mucho rato después decidieron pagar e irse. Hunk decidió tener un momento con su recién descubierto soulmate, así que se despidió de sus amigos.  
Al ver el inicio de su nueva relación con Keith, Lance no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas por Hunk. Conoció a su mejor amigo esforzándose por su soulmate, con la esperanza de poder eliminar las barreras (que para empezar no existían) y aún siquiera no lo conocía. Y ahora lo veía, agarrado de la mano con su soulmate, decidiendo acompañarlo a su casa.  
Esnifó, sorbiendo los mocos y se puso en marcha.

-Perdedor- Oyó a Pidge detrás de el.

-Lo siento, no escucho las palabras afiladas de tu negro corazón.

 

\--------

 

De acuerdo, Hunk estaba algo raro esa noche. Y, francamente, eso estaba arruinando su pequeña noche de Netflix con sus sobrinos.  
No dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas a su alrededor cuando creía que Lance no lo miraba. Lance quiso creer hasta ese momento que los 11 años de amistad con Hunk habían tenido algo de peso, y que si Hunk tenia algun problema, lo hablaría con su bro sin dudarlo.  
Lance repasó mentalmente todo lo que habría podido hacerle para ponerlo tan agitado. No había contado bromas fuera de lo normal (y mucho menos fuera de tono, ya sabes, control de pureza para sus sobrinos); no había tocado nada de los postres que Hunk le había dicho que no tocara (y esta vez ni siquiera los tocó cuando él no miraba); ¡Ni siquiera estaba Pidge para ayudarlo con sus pendejadas!

Teniendo en cuenta de que Hunk aún intentaba actuar con normalidad, y que el comportamiento de su amigo había cambiado de un dia para otro, podía decir con seguridad que no era su culpa.

Era de Keith.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la pareja se conoció, y dudó que hubiera algo más empalagoso que verlos juntos. Teniendo en cuenta lo reacio al contacto que era el greñas al principio, el hecho de que ahora no pudieran estar un par de minutos juntos sin darse la mano al menos era maravilloso para Lance y horrible para Pidge.

Sin embargo, Keith era una persona MUY reservada con su vida personal. Hasta la fecha, keith les había contado como prácticamente vivía solo debido a los trabajos de sus padres. La moto que él traía a clase la había fabricado él con la ayuda de su padre, pero técnicamente aún no se había sacado el permiso y por lo tanto tenía sumo cuidado al pasar al lado de un policía.

Pero cosas, como su "Mejor amigo" estaban prohibidas de tratar. Lo maximo que le habían conseguido "sacar" sobre este fue que había pasado una experiencia traumática y eso lo habia marcado, por lo que ahí empezaron a controlar la manera en la que Pidge extorsionaba por información.

Pero después de un tiempo, Keith decidió confiar en su pareja y concretó una fecha para las dos personas mas importantes de su vida se conociesen. Todo romántico y pegajoso, como Hunk se merecía, y por esa razón apenas pataleo por no poder ir también.

Pero todo el humor por haber conseguido derribar otra barrera con su pareja que había llevado Hunk toda la semana se había esfumado. Más que apagado estaba... inquieto. Hasta el punto en el que Lance "culo inquieto" Espinosa estaba aún más inquieto que de costumbre, por él.

-Okay, ¿Como se llama el capullo?- Susurró a Hunk para que sus sobrinos no le escucharan, que en ese momento estaban más concentrados en el show de una máquina alienígena con manos y pies de gato que por poner atención a ambos adolescentes.

Hunk dejó de intentar fingir que estaba mirando la pantalla y pegó un pequeño bote de sorpresa cuando Lance se inclinó, con los ojos entrecerrados y le espetó aquella pregunta.

-¿A quien te refieres?-Preguntó, sin mirar a Lance a los ojos.

-Hunk, no tomes nuestra amistad a la ligera.-Dijo, acusándolo con un nacho antes de comérselo con agresividad.- Sé que te pasa algo, y sé que la última vez que te vi estabas a punto de desmayarte de la felicidad porque, repito "No podias creer que tu bebé y tu habían progresado tanto como para tenerse la confianza de conocer a su respectivos amigos"

Hunk puso un rostro de total shock, indignación y vergüenza, sonrojandose tanto que incluso en su oscura piel era notable.

-¡Yo no lo llamé "Mi bebé"!-Se defendió, cruzando los brazos.

-Oh, si lo hiciste. Tres veces. Pidge y yo las contamos.-Lance replicó la misma pose, pero con una postura más digna.

-¿Porque no puedo tener amigos normales que me den apoyo y me digan "¡Bien por ti, Hunk! Apoyamos totalmente tu relación y deseamos que seáis felices" en vez de meterse en la parte más embarazosa?-Se quejó una vez que apoyó su cara en sus manos.

-Porque yo os junte. Yo tengo el mismo peso en esa relación que tu!-Dijo con su mejor pose de villana de telenovela.

Pese a que Hunk sabía que lo decía en broma -esperaba que así fuera-, gimió de exhasperacion.

-No, no lo tienes, Lance.- Lance levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Fuera lo que fuese que pasó, había dañado el humor de su amigo, y, aunque de momento no quisiera hablar, tarde o temprano hablaría con él, y Lance estaría allí para escucharlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada relacionado con el día anterior.

Después de un rato acostaron a los niños y Hunk sacó los postres que de verdad valían la pena. Comieron mientras jugaban con la consola, y Lance perdió -Le dejo ganar, ¿Okay?-. Al cabo de un rato, Hunk se sentía mejor.

Y Lance vio el momento en el que su bro se decidió a confesar.

-Ayer conocí al mejor amigo de Keith.- Le dijo, sin alejar su vista de la pantalla, apretando con flojera los botones.

-Oh, ¿Tengo que ir a reventarle las piernas?-Preguntó Lance. Hunk no había tenido la mejor experiencia en la primaria con compañeros de su clase, y no fue hasta que los juntaron en los últimos años que dejaron de acosar a Hunk. No podía decir Lance que no era protector normalmente con su gente, pero con Hunk lo era especialmente. Aun recordaba con una malvada satisfacción cada perrería que les devolvía a los bullies de su amigo cada vez que lo encontraba llorando.

-¡No!-Exclamó Hunk, algo sorprendido y alarmado.- No, Lance, no es eso. Para nada. El es genial, en serio, dudo mucho que no te llegue a agradar y...-Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

Lance arqueó una ceja en question de pregunta, observando a su amigo.

-Oh, dios, esto es tan raro...-Murmuró el grandullón para sí mismo. Al cabo de un momento, Hunk despejar su rostro y aparentemente tomó una decisión.- Okay, él vendrá el lunes a recoger a Keith. Convencí a Keith de que deberia daros un voto de confianza, y lo presioné para que quedáramos todos el lunes.

-Uh...-Lance le costaba mirar la repentina salida de tono de su amigo, pero decidió seguirle la onda.- ¿De acuerdo? ¿Porque tan de repente, Hunk?

Hunk se frotó la cara con sus manos, sin dignarse a contestar más que un sonido de cansancio.

-Escúchame, no me hagas preguntas ahora, ¿si? Ya lo conocerás el lunes y.. y podrás resolver todo esto tu solo, como debería ser.

Lance decidió tragarse su matadora curiosidad para sí mismo. Más que no querer decirle nada, Hunk parecía no saber tratar el tema, y decidió dejarlo estar. No era bueno que su amigo se pusiera de aquel modo si no era por alguna pendejez que Pidge o el le hubieran dicho.

-¿Lance?-Pregunto, con una voz cauta.

-¿Si?

-Porfavor. PORFAVOR, no seas un capullo el lunes, ¿si?

 

Aunque hubiese dejado correr el tema con su amigo, eso no significaba que Lance no se estuviera MURIENDO por saber que chingados pasaba. Lance podría pasar semanas sin preguntarse cómo resolver lo que no entendía de sus lecciones hasta el dia anterior a los exámenes, pero cuando a Lance se le despertaba la curiosidad, NECESITABA desvelar el secreto detrás de aquello. Descubrió porque la única foto del anuario diferente a las demás era la de Sara de la clase B porque el dia de las fotografías había tenido un mal dia de pelo y le pagó al editor del anuario para cambiarla. Así descubrió como Brad, el del equipo de football sacó de repente todo As en sus notas, porque salía en secreto con Charlie, del equipo de ajedrez. Esta última fue demasiado genial como para contarla, así que hasta ahora, los unicos que sabian sobre su relación eran Brad, Charlie, los tres miembros del equipo de ajedrez y Lance.

Y ahora, el misterio que le hacía pasar la noche en vela fue: ¿Que demonios tenia el amigo del greñas como para poner tan ansioso a Hunk? Y aquella pregunta había sido la peor sin duda. Porque tenía que esperar DOS (2) DÍAS para poder saber que chingados pasaba. No es como si pudiera despertar a Hunk en ese instante y decirle "HEY HUNK, ¿QUÉ MIERDAS PASA?" Porque su amigo ya se habia estresado lo suficiente ese dia .

Y así llegó el lunes, con ojeras más largas que las que llevaba su hermana, y ella era profesora de primaria. Lo más extraño es que su madre le despertó media hora antes de lo normal.

-¡Acababa de dormirme, ma!- Dijo, levantándose a regañadientes, intentando llegar a las zapatillas con sus pies.

-¡Hunk ha venido a recogerte!

¿Hunk...?

Antes de poder preguntarse a qué demonios habría venido hasta la otra punta de la ciudad para recogerle, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, con el consecuente chillido de Lance y el envolver su desnudo torso con sus mantas.

-Lance, ¿Que demonios con esas ojeras?- Exclamó Hunk, lanzando su mochila a una esquina de su cuarto sin mucho cuidado.

-HUNK, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?- Le contestó Lance, alarmado, confuso y muy, muy cansado.

Hunk meditó sus palabras, cerró los ojos y juntó sus palmas delante de su cara, como si meditase una respuesta estudiada.

-¿Te acuerdas la promesa que me hiciste jurar de pequeños?-Dijo, cauto.

-¿La de que el dia que me muera quiero que vayas disfrazado de muerte en mi funeral y no digas nada, solo mires la escena en la distancia?

Hunk echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado, mirando las estrellas fosforescentes que Lance tenía en su cuarto desde los 8 años.

-No es esa, hermano.- Dijo, cruzando los brazos y serenándose. - Mejor, aún no sé cómo demonios acabará esto.

-¿Que? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Dijo Lance, aun en shock por la situación.- ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!

-Vete a duchar, Lance.-Dijo en tono autoritario. Cuando Hunk activaba el "modo papá", Lance no encontraba forma de no hacerle caso. Bueno, normalmente lo hacía cuando iba a hacer una estupidez, como decirle a Pidge lo de que Sara pagó para que cambiase su foto del anuario a Pidge y convencerla de que era buena idea encontrar la original y publicarla en la web del colegio. Aunque Pidge la encontrase de todas formas y la usase como material de chantaje contra ella luego. No cuando Lance llevaba menos de dos minutos despierto por no poder dormir por su maldita curiosidad (la que empezaba a sospechar que tenía todo que ver con esa situación)

Lance suspiró profundamente, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. La ducha, y el consecuente tratamiento facial que se dio (más el concealer) le animó algo más. Se examinó algo más en el espejo, intentó sacar bíceps hasta que escucho un "despeja el baño, palo de escoba" cortesía de su hermano mayor, y decidió hacer una retirada estratégica a su cuarto, donde no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo Hunk allá.

OKAY, qué Hunk estuviera revolviendo su armario, sacando prácticamente toda su ropa y comprobando sus tejanos y zapatos no era algo que viera todos los días.

-Hunk.-Intentó decir en el tono más decente que podía en aquella situación, sin chillar y con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.- ¿Que. Mierdas. Haces?

-¿Dónde tienes esa camisa azul que usaste para ir esa cita con Pete?-Dijo como respuesta Hunk-Uh... ¿Era Pete el del rapado militar? ¿O era Bobby?

-¡HUNK!

-Da igual, ponte esto.-Dijo, lanzándole unos de sus mejores tejanos, los que le marcaban tanto el trasero que cualquiera cita que tuviera con ese pantalón acababa seguro con la mano en su culo.-Lance, no me preguntes, ¿si? Ni yo mismo sé como acabará esto...

Oh, Hunk por alguna razon parecia mas estresado que el. Y, ahora que lo notaba, tambien traia ojeras y la ropa desarreglada. La mochila que con tanto cuidaba Hunk por sus artículos electrónicos que siempre llevaba, lacia a un lado de la habitación, completamente sin cuidado al dejarla.

-Hunk, bro. ¿Quieres hablar de algo...?-Intentó Lance

-¡Lo que quiero es que te pongas esto!- Y le lanzó su vieja camiseta beisbolera.-Cuando termines de arreglarte, baja y desayuna deprisa, tengo el coche mal aparcado.

-Hunk!-Intentó antes de que su amigo recogiese su mochila y saliese de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lance contempló en shock el total caos que Hunk había formado en su cuarto. Ropa por todas partes. Lance tendría que ordenar su cuarto de nuevo. ¡Y aun no sabia que demonios pasaba!

Lance se vistió deprisa como un buen niño y bajó con su mochila.

-¿Te pusiste las deportivas que te compraste?-Escuchó a Hunk desde la cocina antes del "Buenos días" de su madre.

-Uh, no.

-Okay, sube y pontelas.

-¡Hunk, la puta madre!- Se quejó, subiendo a regañadientes las escaleras. Ahora que había olido el desayuno que estaba preparando su madre, y que normalmente debía comer como un animal para llegar bien a clase -Aun estaba ahorrando para el coche, ¿de acuerdo?- no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

Después de desayunar con la atenta y nerviosa mirada de su amigo, Hunk le llevó hasta su coche, y lo arrancó. Lance entró en el asiento del copiloto y durante el viaje se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, fingiendo no estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Lance intentó recordar qué tontería podría un pequeño lance hacerle prometer a un pequeño Hunk para que su amigo se pusiese de aquel modo.

Pero no recordaba más que las que ambos siempre se tomaron de broma

;La de acudir sin ser visto a la primera cita del otro, y si estaba no estaba resultando bien, que el otro se metiese y dijese "Amor??? Quien es este??"  
;La de que si a los 40 no habían encontrado a su alma gemela, se casaron y adoptarian dos niñas que se llamarían Marie y Diane  
;La de que si un cazatalentos acudía a su colegio, harían todo lo posible para que este descartarse a todas las posibles estrellas menos a Jarry, el niño de la pandereta de la banda. Dios, ese niño tenía mucho talento.

Oh, hubo una vez que Lance le hizo prometer a Hunk que le contaría o le llamaría cada vez que se sintiese mal o deprimido, y la unica condicion que puso Hunk es que él hiciese lo mismo con él.

Lance miró a Hunk de nuevo. Estaba ojeroso, repiqueteaba el volante del coche intentando controlar su nerviosismo, con la vista nublada, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra cosa.  
Pero no se le veía triste. Era mas, tenia un brillo especial en su mirada. Como cuando fueron a su primera convención. Como cuando Hunk se compró su coche. Como cuando fueron con su coche a su primer concierto. Como cuando le aceptaron la beca y Hunk pudo quitarle esa carga económica a sus padres. Como cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrado su alma gemela.

Si, algo iba a pasar.

Lance no sabía el qué, pero algo extremadamente importante iba a pasar.

 

El resto del dia no fue mejor. La primera clase del dia le tocaba con el greñas, y este estuvo toda la clase callado, y lo único que le dijo fue:

-Hey Lance.

-Keith.

-Hunk me dijo que "Lance" era un apodo.

Lance dejó de garabatear en su cuaderno para prestarle atención.

-Aja.-Dijo simplemente. ¿Desde cuando Keith había empezado a hablar en mitad de clase? ¿Y para preguntarle eso?

-¿Y... y cual es tu nombre de verdad?-Dijo Keith midiendo sus palabras- En los trabajos los entregas como "Lance" igual.

Lance dejo un par de segundos de silencio porque el profesor se había girado de la pizarra en su dirección, intentando localizar a los que hablaban.

-Es Leandro Alejandro Nuñez Cuesta Espinosa.- Dijo.- "Lance" es el acrónimo de mi nombre completo.

Keith abrió los ojos de par en par, y Lance vio cómo intentó agarrar el bolígrafo que se le había resbalado de la mano, sin éxito.

Mientras intentaba recogerlo del suelo con prisa, el profesor se giró irritado por el sonido.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Keith volvió a hablarle de nuevo.

-Escucha, no sé lo que te habrá dicho Hunk hasta el momento, y quiero respetar lo que quiera que le hayas hecho prometer, pero... No... no le hagas daño,¿ okay? Te mataré si lo haces. Y demás.

-A quien, ¿A Hunk?-Giró la cabeza hacia Keith, confuso.

-No.

Antes de poder siquiera preguntarle, el profesor les regañó y lance no pudo siquiera tamborilear con los dedos la mesa sin que el profesor le lanzase una mala mirada.

 

A la hora de la comida, Keith y Hunk se aislaron en un rincón de su mesa habitual y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Tu sabes algo, Pidge?-Intentó sin esfuerzo. Si Pidge sabía qué demonios iba a ocurrir, no le iba a salir gratis.

-Nope.-Dijo la chica, haciendo una sonora "p" y sin inmutarse de levantar la nariz de su portátil.

De acuerdo, hasta Pidge lo sabía. Lance lo intentó de nuevo, con algo de esperanza.

-¿Cuanto me costaria el que me lo dijeras?- Entrecerró los ojos e intentó pensar en cualquier material de soborno que tenía en la manga con Pidge.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Contestó con su natural tono. Acto seguido le dio un bocado a su sándwich, finalizando su conversación con Lance.

 

Pero no fue hasta la hora de la salida que sus amigos empezaron a portarse como psicópatas. Vagamente recordaba que Hunk le había mencionado que hoy llegaría el Amigo de Keith™ a conocerlos, y esperaba al menos que al llegar el, todo el ridículo ambiente cambiase.  
¿Tal vez le habían planeado una broma desde el principio? Eso explicaría el comportamiento de Hunk; al grandullón no se le daba muy bien disimular. Pero Pidge solía ser mejor mentirosa que aquello. Era como si quisiera que él supiera que ALGO iba a pasar, y sin embargo mantener la sorpresa. Y por no hablar de Keith. Nunca aceptaba participar en una broma que no implicase en ella una vendetta personal, y que Lance supiera, Keith ya se había cobrado las cuentas pendientes con el.

Nada más al salir de clase se encontró con el trío dinámico allá, esperando con una excitación que no era propia de ninguna de ellos.

-¡Lance!-Le gritó Hunk, agarrándole del brazo hacia el baño. Allí, su bro lo examinó con un aire tan maternal que quiso decirle que ya no era un niño.- Dios mio, todos los días con la piel cuidada, y tenias que llegar hoy con ojeras.

-¿Tal vez porque mi Bro ha estado actuando como maniático desde el viernes y se niega a decirme porque?

-Oh, créeme, si te lo hubiera dicho, estarías peor.- Le contestó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser empática, pero parecía ser más una de miedo.

¿Miedo a QUE? Se volvió a preguntar Lance, ya a punto de estallar.

-¡Ya está aquí!- Oyó la extrañamente nerviosa voz de Keith a través de la puerta.

Hunk volvió a mirar a Lance con preocupación y miedo.

-Lance, por favor, no te desmayes, ¿si?

-¡HUNK!-Se quejó, primero por la frase que le acababa de soltar Hunk, y luego por la forma que lo llevó del brazo por todo el instituto, siendo el objeto de miradas de... bueno, de todos...

Le llevaron hasta el aparcamiento, donde, para la decepción y alivio de Lance, no había nada extraño. Salvo unas risitas de unas chicas a un lado del camino, mirando a cierto chico que estaba apoyado en el maletero de su coche, mirando el móvil con una mano y la otra en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Shiro.- Le llamó Keith.

Y el mundo paró por un instante.

 

Miró a Keith, que aludía su mirada con todas sus fuerzas. A Hunk, que le apretaba la mano prácticamente cortando la circulación. Y escuchó detrás de él una risa estallada por parte de Pidge.

Y el chico lo miró. Y la percepción de Lance volvió a ponerse en marcha.

No.

Forzó a tragar saliva.

No podía ser.

Lance no quería acercarse, más no tenía fuerzas para apartar su mano del secuestro al que estaba sometido Lance.

Y a medida que se le acercaba, Lance cada vez estaba más seguro que no era él. Alguien asi no podia ser su soulmate.

Okay, aquel tipo no era el tipo más bonito que había visto, aunque pocos le pudieran superar. Tampoco era el más grande, ni el de la mirada más encantadora -Okay, tal vez eso debía corregirlo, puesto que la forma en la que les sonreía podría iluminar un país durante diez años.

Lance no estaba mirando a la persona mas hermosa del planeta, como había escuchado describir tantas veces a las soulmates recién encontradas en las novelas de su tía.

Pero al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que todas y cada una de esas personas que eran más atractivas que aquel chico, aquel "Shiro", no importaban. No importaba ya que estuviera a un par de frases de conseguir el número de Nyma, la camarera del restaurante. No importaban las noches que se pasó llorando por Rebecca, que le destrozó la carta de amor que le hizo delante de él.

Porque esa persona estaba ahí.

-Hey.- Saludó el chico.- Vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Keith, ¿verdad?- Extendió la mano cordialmente hacia Lance.- Soy Shiro.

Puede que ante aquella situación no pudiese reaccionar todo lo rapido que podia, y Pidge aprovechó el momento. 

-VaaaAAAAaaya, creo que me dejé el portátil en clase. Hunk, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?-Fingió excesivamente mal Pidge, agarrando ya del brazo a Hunk.

-¡Se... seguro! Luego tendremos que ir a por tu moto, no Keith?

-Uh... si. Os... os acompaño...- Se limitó a decir, sin quitar ojo a Shiro, entre una mezcla de disculpa y nerviosismo.

Pasaron un par de segundos de estupefacción entre ellos hasta que Shiro lo rompió con una pequeña risa.

-De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que eso ha ido tremendamente raro.- Aun apoyado en su coche, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lance, provocando a éste un escalofrío. Oh dios mío, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

-E...en su defensa son siempre así.-Intentó bromear Lance, provocando otra risa a Shiro.

-Estoy casi seguro que tu debes de ser Lance, verdad?-Lance no pudo más que asentir, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño- Aunque debo decir que la descripción que me dio Keith de ti era mucho más... agresiva.

Y al bajar la vista, se fijó en uno de sus brazos. Concretamente el derecho.

Era una prótesis.

-Oh.-Dijo Shiro, siguiéndole la vista hasta su brazo.- Te incomoda?

Lance negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Alrededor de esta llevaba una pulsera de cuero negro con algo inscrito en azul.

-No, para nada.- Le contestó. Probablemente a otra persona le hubiese sorprendido ver a un hombre tan joven con una prótesis, y tal vez Shiro ya habría recibido cientos de miradas por esta. Pero a Lance no le hacía más que entristecerme.

Porque, si aquél Shiro era realmente algo para él, ahí es donde debería tener su soulmark.

Aunque realmente no le había contestado, Hunk le había pedido que no se desmayara. Y se razonó que si sus amigos le habían traído frente a él, era porque deberían estar seguros de algo.

-Hey, Shiro.- Intentó, con una voz temblorosa.- "Shiro" es un apodo de "Shirogane"?-Preguntó Lance, cauto, con una leve esperanza.

Shiro, como si fuera todo un sueño, lo miró atónito y parpadeo un par de veces

-Pues si.-Dijo, rascándose la nuca

Oh dios. Oh dios mio.

Lance inspiró tembloroso.

-Takashi Shirogane.-Le espetó, un cauteloso, observando aquel rostro con sumo cuidado.- Ese... ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

Shiro hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿nos conocemos de algo?

Lance negó con la cabeza, con lo que Shiro lo miró con confusión.

-Es que...-Intentó Lance. No, había empezado mal.- Verás, yo...-Lance no encontraba la forma de abordar el tema. De presentarse oficialmente a su soulmate. Había pasado toda su vida pensando en aquel momento. Había tomado costosos cursos de Japonés para aquel momento. Pero en aquel momento, Lance no sabia que decir en ninguno de los tres idiomas que sabía.

Así que optó por una toma más directa.

Lance se arremangó la manga derecha de su camiseta, a la altura del codo, y presentó su brazo a Shiro.

-¿Se... se escribe así?- Dijo antes de soltar una respiración que no sabia que habia contenido.

Shiro lo miró atónito por un segundo, antes de mirar el brazo por un segundo, para luego volver a mirar a Lance. Al parecer se habría percatado de que había algo escrito y volvió a mirarlo.

Y Lance pudo ver con el rostro de incomodidad de Shiro se transformaba en estupefacción. Y poco a poco, fue dulcificandose, hasta que se tapó la boca con una mano, y le apartó la mirada.

-Oh... wow...-Habló a través de su mano derecha, agarrando su codo con la mano izquierda.- Espera un momento, no... no estaba preparado.

Y aquel era el momento donde Lance creía ciertamente que se desmayaria. Aquel era el punto determinante de tantos episodios de las novelas donde se podía ver la decepción, o la alegría, o la cara de circunstancias que pondría tu supuesta pareja destinada al saber de ti.

Pero Shiro seguía tapando su rostro con su mano, ahora cubriendo prácticamente toda su cara.

Parecía... Abrumado

Y Lance no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rojo en la punta de las orejas de Shiro.

-Le... Leandro?- Preguntó en un tono de duda, sin mirar a Lance

-Ese es mi nombre.- Dijo, sin poder evitar una pequeña risa.- Leandro Alejandro Nuñez Cuesta Espinosa. Lance es un acrónimo de mi nombre.

-Jesus...-Murmuró, Shiro, por lo que Lance rió de nuevo, un poco más cómodo.

Al cabo de un momento, Shiro se le unió, y cuando Lance le preguntó que de que reía, Shiro contestó.

-Todas las clases de Español que he tomado no han servido para nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> No he publicado un fanfic desde que tenia 12 años! xD  
> Estoy algo nerviosa porque se que esto tiene mas errores que la chucha fjbofgjbfg
> 
> Quiero publicar un capitulo extra, de la subsecuente reunión que hubo después del final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
